


Leave Me Here

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	Leave Me Here

Dean and you had been good friends, very good friends. In fact, you definitely had developed a crush on him while he stayed in (y/c). But at some point he just left, no explanation as to why and where. He was just gone. All those years you had hated him, he wanted to protect you from the supernatural, you knew that, but you still couldn’t forgive him. Over the years you did your research on all these bad creatures, learning some basic defence against them and the usual signs. That’s also how you managed to find out a demon was plaguing your hometown which caused you to call a skilled hunter who had helped you before. He told you he’d send someone he knew since he was busy to help you with the demon.

A day later your doorbell rang, knowing it would be the hunters taking care of the demon you quickly rushed to open the door only to be greeted by a familiar face.  
“Dean?” you breathed out, shocked to see your past crush standing at your doorstep beside his brother, Sam.  
“(Y/N)…It-It’s good to see you.”  
“Good to see me? You left without a single word, you dick! I got no explanation, not even a goodbye. You better get rid of that demon before I decide to take care of it myself. I don’t wanna see you again, ever. Get lost and get away from my property. It was nice to see you, Sam,” you turned to the taller Winchester before shutting the door with a bang and going back into your office to finish your work.

As soon as the door closed before the brothers, Sam turned towards his brother, a disappointing look on his face.  
“I had to, Sammy. I wanted to protect her and I couldn’t risk that with the job,” Dean explained while they walked back to their car.  
“You obviously broke her heart, Dean.”  
“Yea, I know…but it was for the best. I loved her…I still do. And I would give everything if it meant I could protect her from any harm.” With that the brothers drove off to their motel, to go over the case and find out where the demon was hiding.  
It was only later that night when they found out the demon was somehow related to your former school, most specifically, your grade, targeting all the people that had stayed behind in your city which weren’t a lot. Sam and Dean came to the conclusion that they needed to ask you a few questions in order to get a clue about who the demon might be possessing. After parking the car in front of your house, the brothers noticed that your front door was standing wide open, alerting them and causing them to pull out their weapons. Entering the house, they silently decided for Dean to take the top level while Sam would check the ground floor. While Dean slowly made his way upstairs, you were fighting for your life, the demon having previously slammed you against your bedroom wall, causing a huge indent the size of your body. You were fighting with all you had but the demon still overpowered you, your body pressed against the floor, the face of your old high school friend above you, eyes pitch black and a wicked smile on her face while her hands were locked around your throat. Your legs were kicking out, your body struggling while oxygen was running low when you heard your bedroom door open again and a shot echoing through the house. Your former friend’s body fell on top of you, her blood slowly seeping into your clothes while you gasped for air. Dean rolled the body off of you. He kneeled down next to you, checking you for your injuries which were miraculously very few. You could distinctly hear Sam run up the stairs, entering the room as well to see you laying on the floor.  
“Are you okay?” Dean helped you sit up slowly, his touch gentle yet protective.  
“Yea…I should be alright…It’s just tha-that was one of my old friends from school..” you trailed off, looking at the dead body next to you. Sam took a blanket off your bed to cover it up while Dean explained how the demon apparently was after your past classmates, killing them off one by one.  
After he was done explaining, Dean slowly helped you stand up before darkness took over you, causing you to tip lose consciousness. However, he managed to catch your body before it hit the floor before carrying you into his car and driving you to the hospital where he and Sam dropped you off. After the doctor told them you’d be fine and that your injuries were nothing major, Sam convinced Dean to leave you alone and give you some space, even though the older brother wanted to stay behind, not wanting to leave you alone ever again.

You got released from the hospital only a day ago, the doctors being sure your condition wasn’t as bad as it first seemed to be. Upon entering your house, you carefully took off your jacket after placing your bag down next to the door and walking into the living room to relax a bit. However, your plans were cancelled when you saw Dean sitting on your couch, skimming through a magazine that previously laid on your coffee table.  
“I…I guess I owe you a ‘thank you’ for saving my life…So, thank you, Dean. I would be dead without you,” you said, walking to your couch to sit down on the other end of it.  
“Please don’t apologise, (Y/N). I left without telling you and it was the worst thing I could’ve done to you. I felt because I care about you and I didn’t want you to get hurt. This job brings too many dangers with it and I didn’t want to pull you into this mess but apparently, that didn’t work at all. I guess what I wanna say is sorry. I’m sorry for being a dick. I’m sorry for leaving you. I’m sorry for not saying goodbye. I’m so-“  
“Dean…” you sighed, shaking your head at him as you inched closer to his body, “just…just shut up and kiss me.”  
And so he did.


End file.
